Sharing pictures and video among people is often a popular form of entertainment. With the growing popularity of the Internet, sending images across the Internet has also become more popular.
Recently, mobile devices such as cellular phones and PDA's (Personal Digital Assistants) include media capture devices such as cameras and microphones. In addition, some devices have data network capability. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide users of these mobile devices with a convenient and enjoyable environment for sharing images and audio across networks.